


Сердечная недостаточность

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Сердце болит. Что же это? Любовь или болезнь?





	1. Сторона А

— Тём, кинь мне зажигалку, а? — Скорбное выражение лица, которое может рассказать очень многое и при этом не сказать почти ничего, в зависимости от того, кто его спрашивает. 

Я покорно роюсь в карманах, нахожу уже четыре раза перезаправлявшуюся зажигалку за семь рублей и бросаю ему. Чудо, но он поймал её, не смотря на то, насколько косоруко я ему её кинул. Он затягивается, и я чувствую запах шоколада. Сигареты тонкие, женские, то Саша почему-то совершенно этого не стесняется. Говорит, что так бросает.

После я сижу с ним за одной партой, и чувствую запах рубашки пропитанной им и шоколадом. Удивительно, но сердце начинает быть чаще, и дыхание затрудняется. Все же мне вредно курение — у меня наверняка есть какая то болезнь связанная с этим. К примеру сердечная недостаточность — резко вспоминается мне название болезни, которую нашли у одноклассника. 

— Тём, пошли с нами, хоть немного прогуляешься. — Предлагает он мне, и я рассеянно принимаю это приглашение. В его и моем понимании «прогуляешься» означает совершенно разные вещи, но я не спорю. Уже давно ни с кем — меня научили быть послушным мальчиком.

Он едва ли не тащит меня за собой, хотя даже не держит, но что-то неизменно заставляет меня поторапливаться вслед за ним. Он ведет меня в кафе, там мы подсаживаемся к двум весьма милым девушкам и я снова чувствую. Чувствую боль в сердце, особенно когда он не отрывает взгляд от милой шатенки и заигрывает с ней. Это не взаимосвязано конечно же. Просто так совпало вот и все. Так получилось что боль внутри появляется каждый раз когда он поблизости. Случайность — не более.

Я покидаю их с извинениями в том, что мне нездоровиться, и иду домой. Ближайшая маршрутка трясет меня, но мне почему то не становиться хуже. С маршрутки на трамвай и одна остановка до дома, который мне сейчас нужен как наркоману в ломке — очередная доза. Я оказываюсь дома конечно же позже, чем обычно но на это никто не обращает внимания, потому что некому. Дом абсолютно пуст.

Уроки делаются медленно, и я уже не чувствую прежнего удовлетворения, заключавшегося в том, что я учусь, узнаю, получаю знания которые принадлежали разным людям со всех концов света и всех поколений. Они даются мне с трудом, но я выжимаю их полностью. 

Вечером, перед тем как уснуть я чувствую тяжелое сердцебиение. Под закрывшимися веками побегает полу образ, не додуманный мною, но пугающий настолько, что сердце снова начинает тяжело колотиться и стучать в груди. Я не могу уснуть, и слушаю мерное тиканье наручных часов лежащих на тумбочке, и неровный стук собственного сердца.

Да, у меня наверняка имена это — сердечная недостаточность. Ведь должно быть хоть какое-то реальное объяснение странностям которые происходит со мной в последние дни. Ну и пусть что это случается в большинстве случаев из-за Саньки, но ведь он тут совершенно не причем!

Сердце стучит кажется все громче и громче. Я вспоминаю лицо одноклассника, его игривый взгляд и наигранно скорбное выражение лица, которое скажет мне абсолютно все что я хочу знать, но никогда не скажет о том, о чем я не спрошу. Я вспоминаю разметанные светлые волосы, когда он усыпал за партой, и недоуменное выражение лица, когда я его будил и подсказывал ответ.

Это однозначно сердечная недостаточность, ну или на крайний случай аритмия, ну не как не глупая влюбленность, о которой так любят рассказывать девчонки, ведь её не существует. 

И конечно же я по нему не скучаю. Я просто очень люблю шоколад...


	2. Сторона B

— Свет, а нарисуй мне бабочку! — нежная улыбка и мольба во взгляде, которая разжалобит любого, к кому она будет обращена. — Голубенькую, помнишь, какую ты на химии рисовала?

Мне ничего другого не остается как улыбнуться в ответ и приняться за рисование. В груди словно солнечный комок, и сердце бьется так часто, так тяжело, так уверенно. Под карандашом возникают синие крылья бабочки, и светло серые усики. Кажется я опять влюбилась...

Сама Ольга делает вид что скучает, но при этом внимательно слушает рассказ преподавателя о русской литературе и рассматривает то, что у меня получается. Точнее подсматривает, ведь я как обычно полрисунка закрыла собой. Не люблю когда мне заглядывают через плечо.

Сердце буквально бухает в груди при её восторженном взгляде. Бабочка и правда удалась, не смотря на то что у меня был всего лишь один урок. Ольга буквально повисла на мне обнимая и сердце и без того тяжело бившееся застукало ещё сильнее.

Я возвращаюсь домой очень быстро. Много работы и мало времени — со мной это всегда так. И огромная лень и нежелание что-либо делать. Но я его успешно преодолеваю. В конце концов ведь это бы была не я, если бы не смогла, верно?

Я переодеваюсь в короткие домашние шорты, и сажусь за уроки. Мама заходит и ахает:

— Свет, ты опять сидела подобрав под себя ноги?! Ты посмотри, они же все отекли!

Остается только оправдываться, ведь мне и не вспомнить подбирала я под себя ноги или нет.

— Мам, я больше не буду..

— Ты всегда так говоришь! — она дуется на меня. Ну а что я могу сделать? Я снова прошу прощения и возвращаюсь к делам. Времени почти что не осталось.

Вечером нужно спать. Но я не могу. Сердце бухает в груди тяжело, медленно, протяжно.. Неужели я настолько сильно влюбилась в Олю? Нет, она конечно очень хорошая...хотя я как всегда преуменьшила. Она — лучшая. У неё самая красивая улыбка, самый нежный взгляд, самый чудесный, темно русый шелк волос...

Сердце почему то не может ускориться, когда я её вспоминаю и все так же тяжело и медленно шагает груди. Это так необычно..странно...и побаливает..наверное, от ревности...Нужно позвать маму..но так лень двигаться, и сил её перебороть совсем нет.

Глаза закрываются под громкий, отчетливый стук. Бух. Бух.

Нужно встать, позвать, хоть как то привлечь к себе внимание, но закрывающиеся веки не хотят подниматься, словно их налили свинцом. Да теперь уже не так уж и хочется, ведь где-то там, внутри моей головы возникает её образ — та же улыбка, с которой она смотрела на меня сегодня, те же счастливые глаза. Губы тоже не хотят размыкаться, и я кажется больше не чувствую страха из-за того что я становлюсь беспомощной. Нужно расслабиться и тихо-тихо, даже не шевеля губами позвать:

— Оля....

Бух...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> После пленки.
> 
> Артем курил всегда тонкие сигареты с запахом шоколада и никому не мог объяснить своего пристрастия к ним и к своему другу, весьма талантливому художнику Саше.
> 
> Ольга поставила рисунок легкой, голубой бабочки в рамку с черной лентой, скорбящей по ушедшему, и никогда его не выкидывала, помня то, как она отчаянно любила свою одноклассницу.


End file.
